degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 301: Summertime Sadness
Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is eating popcorn and watching TV in the living room) Ms. Borden: Hon, your summer is almost up and you haven’t done a thing. Have you even hung out with your friends once? Alicia: Who cares? Ms. Borden: I care. Something is wrong, I know it. You’re just not telling me. You see, parents have a way of reading their kids when- Alicia: That’s great, mom. (Alicia gives her an annoyed glare and Ms. Borden shakes her head in defeat) Ms. Borden: Whatever, I’m done trying. Why don’t you at least go outside and get some fresh air? (She opens up the blinds and the room gets very bright) Ms. Borden: You’ll go back to school white as a ghost. I’ll be home at 7 as usual. (Ms. Borden leaves and her phone buzzes) Alicia: Ugh! (She sees it’s Danielle and ignores it, closing the blinds again) Alicia: Just let me watch my Vampire Diaries in peace! (She shoves more popcorn in her mouth and sighs) Intro Sub Plot: Dex (Dex is swinging and does a back flip off it, landing perfectly) Eliza: Stop, you’re gonna get hurt! Scott: You are so fucking stupid. Dex: I did it, didn’t I? Scott, you try it. Scott: I don’t feel like snapping my neck and dying today, thanks. (Dex laughs and playfully rubs Scott’s shoulders) Jamie: Dex, push me, I’m too lazy to swing on my own. Dex: What am I? Your guys’ freaking servant? Angel: Yes. Brad: Look at Dex getting all the ladies! (Eliza watches Jamie and Dex laugh as he pushes her on the swing and glares) Eliza: Yeah, I can see. Dex, come with me! (Eliza walks off to the woods and Dex follows) Angel: Checking out his butt, Scott? Scott: Shh, damn! Angel: Oh please, no one can hear us. Scott: I’m not checking him out, I told you we’re bros now, I don’t think of him like that anymore. Angel: Uh-huh, sure. Scott: Shut the fuck up. (Scott nudges her and laughs as Eliza sits down on a bench in the woods) Dex: Why’d you call me here? Eliza: I just wanted to be alone with you. Dex: If you wanted to be alone, why did you invite our whole group? It’s kind of rude for us just to ditch them. Eliza: Whatever. (Dex leans in closer and tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away) Eliza: I said not in public! Dex: No one is even here to see us! I’m not allowed to kiss my girlfriend? Eliza: God, you are so annoying! (Dex gets a call and answers it) Dex: Hello? What? Fine, I’ll be there in 10. Eliza: Who was it? Dex: My mom, something important is going on and she wants me home. (Dex runs out and hops on Scott’s bike) Dex: I’m using this bro! You can get it back the next time you’re over. Scott: And there goes my ride. (Eliza walks out of the woods slowly, looking upset) Third Plot: Micah (Ethan is standing in his yard with a lacrosse stick) Ethan: Go! (Liam throws the lacrosse ball and Ethan catches it with his stick) Liam: Can we stop yet? You’ve got 25 in a row, I think you’re good. Ethan: I just want to be really good for my team, alright? Liam: How’d you get Hanson to let you be the captain anyway? Ethan: It took a lot of convincing from both myself and Mrs. Dayton. Who’s that? (They see a guy walking up to a house holding a box of sports equipment) Liam: New neighbors? Ethan: And he’s athletic. Maybe I can use him for my team? Liam: You don’t even know him. Ethan: Yeah, well I’d rather not go into this school year working on this team alone. If I had a wingman to help me with everything, it’d make my life so much easier. Liam: Then go talk to him. Ethan: I think I will… Main Plot: Alicia (Aggressive knocking is heard at the door and it opens to Danielle and Angel who looks worried) Alicia: Why are you here? Danielle: We were just making sure you weren’t dead. We haven’t seen you all summer! Angel: And you ignore all of our calls and texts. Alicia: I’m just not in the mood to talk to people, okay? Danielle: For 2 and a half months? Alicia: Yes, so can you just leave me alone? Angel: Alicia, what’s wrong? Something must be going on, you just don’t hide away for months for no reason. Alicia: Maybe it’s none of your business. So stop calling and stop texting and leave me alone for christ’s sake. (Alicia slams the door in their faces and they look at each other, concerned) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex walks inside his house and sees his parents and siblings all at the table) Dex: Is this some kind of intervention? Mrs. Smith: No, your brother just has something he wants to tell us. Mr. Smith: Sit down. (Dex sits down next to his sister, who looks scared and takes his hand) Kaden: Well as you all know, I’ve been in personal training for a while…but I was informed last night that…I’m being sent to Iraq in a couple days to go to war. Bianca: War as in fighting? Kaden: Yes. Mrs. Smith: Honey, that’s great. You’ve always wanted to fight for your country and your dreams are finally coming true. (She jumps up and starts hugging him as his dad smiles and shakes his hand) Bianca: Dex! (Bianca starts crying and Dex rubs her shoulders) Dex: Don’t worry, Bianca. Kaden: What do you two think? Bianca: Don’t go! (She starts crying, so Kaden picks her up and comforts her) Dex: Nice job, man… (Dex looks uncomfortable as his parents continue to congratulate him and are excited) Main Plot: Alicia (Danielle is sitting on Alicia’s front porch and Ms. Borden walks up the steps, confused) Ms. Borden: What are you doing out here, dear? Is she not here? Danielle: No, she’s here, she just wouldn’t let me in. I need to talk to you about her… Ms. Borden: I know something is wrong with her, she just won’t tell me. I’ve been urging her to talk to you guys hoping she’d tell you. Danielle: Nope, doesn’t even want to see me. Ms. Borden: This is getting out of control, what is she going to do next week when school starts again? Sit there like a mute? Danielle: You need to get her to see a therapist or something. I don’t know what’s wrong or what happened, but it must be pretty bad… Ms. Borden: My poor baby! (They continue to talk as Alicia watches from the window and looks furious) Third Plot: Micah (Micah is carrying more boxes and sets them down, looking around the street) Micah: Holy hot sauce… (He sees a girl tanning on her roof and she lifts up her glasses and winks at him) Mrs. Quick: Micah, go to your room and start unpacking. Micah: Yeah, sure mom. (She walks inside and when he sees she’s gone, he takes off his shirt and jumps in the pool. As he resurfaces, he starts looking for the girl to impress her, but sees a guys’ legs standing in front of him) Micah: Good god! Who are you? Ethan: I’m Ethan, what up? Micah: I’m uh, in the middle of something. (He looks over at the girl who isn’t paying attention anymore) Ethan: Whoops, sorry, am I ruining your game? Micah: Yeah, what do you want? Ethan: I saw you were carrying a bunch of athletic stuff, you good at sports? Micah: Only the best at my old school. Ethan: Well I’m starting a lacrosse team and could use some more players. Micah: Can we talk about this when I’m not shirtless and still moving in? Ethan: I guess, yeah. Good luck getting with that girl, Candace, she’s a major bitch. Gonna be a freshman this year. Micah: Then it’s a good thing I’m a dick and a freshman too. (He grins and Ethan looks at him weirdly before walking off) Mrs. Quick: You can swim later, Micah, go unpack! (Micah rolls his eyes and sees Candace isn’t outside anymore, so he gets out) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex is watching a war movie and holding back tears when Brad calls) Brad: Hey, wanna hang? Dex: Um…not now man…just not a good time… Brad: You okay? Have you been crying? Dex: What, no? Why? Brad: You sound like you have been. You’d tell me if something were wrong, right? Dex: Of course. Gotta go, bye. (Dex hangs up and wipes his eyes as a soldier in the movie is shot) Main Plot: Alicia (Ms. Borden knocks on Alicia’s door and walks in) Alicia: I saw you talking to Danielle… Ms. Borden: She’s just as concerned for you as I am. Honey, please just tell me what’s wrong. Alicia: How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING is wrong? I’m a teenage girl and my hormones are out of whack, so I’m allowed to be anti-social sometimes. Ms. Borden: But this has been for months now! This isn’t normal, you’re not being normal! I just want my Alicia back, the funny, peppy, giggly one who made me laugh and was always overdramatic, not this sad sack you’ve turned to. We haven’t actually talked in forever. Alicia: Close my door on the way out… (Ms. Borden is about to say something, but closes her mouth and leaves. Alicia then picks up her phone and calls Danielle) Danielle: Hey, what’s up? I’m glad you called. Alicia: You shouldn’t be. Talking to my mom about me, really? Danielle: Well you’re not listening to me and I’m scared for you, so who else was I supposed to talk to? Alicia: Maybe just try minding your own fucking business, alright? Danielle: No, Alicia please, just talk to me. (Alicia hangs up and tosses her phone across the room, burying herself in her covers, but then having a flashback of her rape) Alicia: Ow, that hurts stop! Maybe this wasn’t a good idea to come back. Just please leave me alone. Mr. Teller: SHUT UP!'' (He covers Alicia’s mouth as she screams)'' Alicia: GET OFF! (She looks around and sees no one there) Alicia: Goddammit, stop haunting me! (She starts to cry) Third Plot: Micah (The next day, Micah is looking Candace up on Facebook and sees pictures of her in bikinis and skimpy clothing) Micah: Someone’s not afraid to show a little skin…that’s good. (He hears the doorbell ring and answers it to see Ethan) Ethan: Hey, I thought maybe we could discuss the team? Micah: I have company coming. Ethan: It’ll only take a moment. So I’m the captain and I- (Candace walks up to the door) Candace: I’ve arrived. Micah: Yes you have. (Micah turns around and checks his breath and unbuttons the top button of his shirt before turning back around) Micah: Kid, can we discuss this later? Ethan: The name’s Ethan. Micah: Yeah, whatever. Bye. (He pushes Ethan out and closes the door, looking back at Candace) Micah: You made me cookies? Candace: Thought I’d welcome you with a little gift. (Ethan is walking back home and flicks off Micah’s house as he walks) Ethan: Whatever. Sub Plot: Dex (Dex, Eliza, Scott, and Angel are at the playground and sitting in the mulch) Eliza: Why didn’t you text me back last night? Dex: Sorry, things were just hectic at my house. Eliza: How come? Dex: Don’t worry about it. Eliza: Of course I’m going to worry about it! Just tell me. Dex: It’s nothing, alright? Eliza: Why are you being such a buttface? (Dex stares at her for a second) Dex: I’m gonna go home, I don’t feel like being called names right now. (Dex walks off and Eliza looks offended) Eliza: He just walks off like that? (Angel and Scott roll their eyes at each other) Scott: I’m gonna go talk to him, okay? (Scott follows Dex) Eliza: I just wish he was more open with me. Angel: Maybe you should be nicer to him. Eliza: Maybe he shouldn’t be such a butt. Did you see how he was flirting with Jamie yesterday? Angel: He wasn’t flirting with Jamie, he was pushing her on a swing. Eliza: Why wasn’t he pushing me on a swing? Angel: You hate swings. Eliza: Whatever… (Angel sighs and rolls her eyes again) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is riding her bike and following a car. As it pulls into a driveway, she hops off on the other side of the street and hides) Alicia: Time to fry you, fucker. You’ve been on my mind for way too long. (She sees Mr. Teller get out of his car and sees flashbacks again) (He rips her shirt open and unbuckles his pants)'' Alicia: Please, don’t.'' (Alicia starts sobbing as he unbuttons his shirt and caresses her chest)'' Mr. Teller: Sh, it’ll be fun. As long as you don’t say anything.'' (Alicia snaps out of it and starts breathing very heavily as Teller walks inside) Alicia: Come back. (She drops to her knees and starts panting and shaking as Danielle walks up to her) Danielle: Alicia! What’s wrong? Alicia: I-can’t…breathe. Breathe! (Danielle lays her on her knee and fans her) Danielle: What happened? Why are you here? Alicia: We have to go right now! (Alicia scurries up and grabs her bike, falling over as she tries to wheel it away) Danielle: Eric texted me and said he saw you chasing after a car down his street so I followed you and now you’re spazzing. What am I missing here? Alicia: Just get me out of here, please. I’ll explain when we’re gone. (Danielle helps her up and takes the bike as they walk off) Sub Plot: Dex (Scott catches up to Dex) Scott: Dude, what’s up? You can talk to me. Dex: I know, I just- you guys don’t need to hear about my problems, you have enough of your own. Scott: What do you mean? Friends help each other out, this isn’t just a one-way street, Dex. I’m here for you no matter what. Dex: I know…you’re like family to me so I guess I can tell you. Scott: Okay, go on. Dex: My brother is getting shipped off to the military to fight…and I’m scared to death. (Dex stops walking as he tries to hold back tears) Scott: Oh my god, I’m so sorry. (Scott puts his arm around him and rubs his arm) Scott: I don’t get why you couldn’t tell them though. Dex: I’m like the rock of this group, you guys all depend on me. I just don’t want you guys to see me as a softie. I try to act tough all the time, but I’m just not sometimes. But you guys don’t need to know that. Scott: Dude, that’s fucking stupid. Sure, you’re our rock, but even the hardest rocks chip sometimes. You don’t ever have to feel stupid for showing emotion around us. Dex: Yeah, guess I just cared too much about that bad boy image. Scott: Oh please, what bad boy has a gay guy for a best friend? Dex: True, true. (Dex hugs Scott) Dex: Thank you man, I really appreciate having someone to talk to. Just don’t mention that I choked up to anyone, you hear? Scott: Deal. (They continue to walk) Third Plot: Micah (Micah and Candace are putting things away in his new room) Candace: You sure have a lot of cool stuff. Micah: Thanks. I was the number 1 athlete at my old school, so I got a lot of awards to prove it. Candace: You sure do. (His mom walks in and hands him another box) Mrs. Quick: You forgot this in the living room, Micah. Micah: No, no mom, I- Candace: Thank you, Mrs. Quick! (Candace takes it and his mom leaves) Candace: What’s in here? (Micah tries to grab the box from her) Micah: Don’t! Candace: Why not, now I’m curious. (She opens it and sees a bunch of figure skating awards) Candace: You figure skate? Micah: No, um, my sister- (She looks at one) Candace: It says your name on it, dummy. Micah: Just go! Sorry, I uh, have to wash the bathroom. Um bye. (He pushes her out of his room and slams it shut behind her, hiding the trophies) Main Plot: Alicia (Danielle and Alicia are sitting next to each other on the sidewalk) Danielle: Do you want to tell me why you were chasing after a car? Alicia: No… Danielle: Why not? (Alicia starts to silently sob) Alicia: Because…if I say it out loud…then that makes it real. Danielle: What? What are you talking about? (Danielle puts her arm on Alicia’s shoulder) Alicia: The day after Prom…we were done cleaning up and I went back to get my purse… (Alicia tries to hold back a sob, but it comes out) Alicia: He came and ripped off my clothes…held out a gun…told me to be quiet. (Danielle covers her mouth with her hand in shock and gasps) Danielle: Baby…did you…get…raped? (Alicia starts hysterically sobbing and Danielle holds her) Alicia: I didn’t want that to be my first time. I didn’t want to! Danielle: Tell me the sick motherfucker who did this and I’ll rip their balls off. Alicia: Mr. Teller. Danielle: The gym teacher?! Are you fucking kidding me? We have to go tell someone now! Alicia: NO! I CAN’T! Danielle: Why? Alicia: He said if it ever got out, he would either kill me himself or hire someone else to if he was sent to jail. He was serious. Danielle: This is so fucked up. Did you…get tested? Alicia: He wore a condom…how thoughtful, right? (Danielle continues to hold her as she continues to sob and cry) Danielle: Am I the only one who knows besides the two of you? Alicia: Yes! And you can’t tell anyone else, Danielle! I swear to god if you tell anyone- Danielle: I won’t…you can trust me. But babe, you need to tell your mom. Alicia: I can’t! Danielle: You need to…she’ll understand why you never said anything and why you’ve been acting so weird all summer. Alicia: Yeah… Danielle: Will you tell her for me? Alicia: I guess… (Danielle hugs her as they stand up) Danielle: I’m so sorry this happened to you…so so sorry. (Alicia stands there, emotionless) Third Plot: Micah (The next day, Micah is in his backyard and Candace knocks on the open gate, stepping in without consent) Micah: If you’re here to make fun of me- Candace: Why would I make fun of you? One of the biggest misconceptions is that girls won’t like guys who have a soft side. We eat that shit up. Micah: Really? Candace: Oh, yeah. The fact that you do figure skating, something that takes such precision and confidence actually made you even more attractive in my eyes. Micah: Does it now? (They get closer to each other) Candace: Makes me wanna do this. (They kiss slowly) Micah: Wow. Candace: Yeah. (They start to make out and Ethan is seen at the gate) Ethan: Figure skater huh? What a wuss, it’d be a shame if anyone found out… (He smiles and walks away as the two still kiss) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex and Eliza are in her room and she is playing a video game) Dex: Do you want to know what was bugging me yesterday? Eliza: I don’t know, you sure had no problem talking to Scott about it, apparently. Dex: Did he tell you about it? Eliza: No, Scott doesn’t tell secrets. I just figured since you guys were gone for so long. Dex: My brother is being sent off to the military…and it scary because I don’t know if he’ll come back…he’s leaving tomorrow. (Eliza stares at her game, not paying any attention) Dex: But if it’s what he wants to do, I’m happy for him. Are you even listening? Eliza: What? I’m trying to get past this demon. What did you say? Dex: Nothing…never mind… Eliza: Do you want to hang out tomorrow? (Dex looks at his phone and texts Scott “hang tmr, just us?”) Dex: Can’t I uh…got a family thing. (He sees Scott texted back “sure just tell me when and where”) Eliza: Whatever. (Dex puts his arm around her and she nudges it off) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is wet from just getting out of the shower and walks up to her mom) Alicia: Can I talk to you? (The stove timer goes off) Ms. Borden: Oops, of course. Let me take the chicken out real quick, hold on. (She leaves and Alicia’s phone goes off, so she checks it as "URL BADMAN" starts playing) Mr. Teller: I’ll know when you tell. Alicia: Oh my god… (Below the text is a picture of her mother at the store that he took) Mr. Teller: Don’t think I won’t hurt her if you say a word to her. (Alicia looks scared and her mom walks back in) Ms. Borden: What was it, honey? Alicia: Wh-what? Ms. Borden: You said you wanted to talk. Alicia: Oh um…do you want to watch Vampire Diaries with me tonight? I think you’d like it. Ms. Borden: Sure, why not. (Alicia looks at the text again and starts looking out the window behind her for him) 'NEXT WEEK' Caylee: None of this makes sense! SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED Julia: Just tell her the real reason you dumped her, Liam. Caylee: Yeah, tell me! (Liam looks conflicted) NEW CHAPTERS WILL START Tori: First day of college! (Trey walks into his dorm and sees girls) Trey: Not what I expected. THE YEAR WILL GO OFF WITH A BANG (Liam punches someone) Liam: I still love you! (Danielle knocks over a drum set) Danielle: This isn’t the band of bullshit! (Tori slams a door) Tori: What did I just find in your bed!? (Trey is speechless) Trey: It’s not what it looks like… Brianna: Yeah, it is. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts